


[Podfic] Map of the World by Seperis

by guilelessquagmire (soysauceanon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysauceanon/pseuds/guilelessquagmire
Summary: Audiobook / podfic of 'Map of the World' (Book one of Down to Agincourt) by Seperis. Original cover art by Bratfarrar.





	[Podfic] Map of the World by Seperis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Map of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733861) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1i7gc902xo5929u/Map_of_the_World.zip)   
_Zip file of the whole book, it's formatted to open as an audiobook in iTunes._

[Streaming](https://archive.org/details/8.1Day32/) (and another download option)  
_This will autoplay through the tracks...I think i've got them in the right order, but just be vigilant... They're titled in number order._

[M4b Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hu7hq6um39qrum0/Seperis_-_Map_of_the_World_1.m4b)  
[M4b Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ka7ht9itgx1rq9/Seperis_-_Map_of_the_World_2.m4b)  
_Courtesy of greeniron! Thanks for making this version!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice anything wonky, let me know! I'm still kind of figuring this out...I'm on here, and also on [tumblr.](http://guilelessquagmire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
